Bullshit is eight Letters, So is I Love You
by Mistress Brya
Summary: When most people think of love is all butterflies and rainbows, it isn't really true, life isn't always a walk in the park for everyone. Let's put all the deadly sins in the mixture and that makes a real story. SasukexOC
1. Prologue

**Bullshit is Eight letters, So is I love you...**

**Rated:** Mature (Violence, Language and Nudity, Just a heads up warning.)

**Beta Reader: **None... I need one.

**Note: This is the one of many stories**

_Prelude_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fire and Ice (foreshadowing.... XDDDDDD!)**

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire

But if t had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice

- Robert Frost

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The heat was unbearable as the roof started to collapse. Pieces of wood started to collapse and hit the floor, breaking it into pieces. A reflection of a face could be seen from the fire. The face was of a small little girl, trapped inside the house of hell as she was shaking and sweating horribly from the heat and the lack of oxygen in her system. The sky was as clear as day, except for the smoke that cloaked the air and everything around it. The girl stood up slowly in the closet, she pushed open the door and barely got it to move as she looked through the crack, stressing her eyes as she looked out only seeing flames.

The girl had short, slightly choppy onyx hair that had one single streak of blue, in the center of her bangs. Her eyes were a hazel color as mostly seen as brown at night time and more green in the day time. She was wearing a baby blue shirt that was longer than usual the color faded down to the hem of the shirt. She had fishnets on her legs and shoulders as her hair was pulled into a half ponytail. Her complexion was dark, more than a regular tan but less than being complexly black, she was chocolate complexion. Her sandals were a dark brown as she continued looking outside trying to find anything that was moving or that was in the same area as her.

"M-mama?" The girl small voice echoed out into nothing as she pushed the door harder and finally gave out and collapsed into a broken board, the top of the door was on fire as she emerged out of the closet and headed out of the room. The walls were black as she yelled and missed a plank of wood that came at her face from her left; she slammed herself into the wall, knocking some of the wind out of her as the flame on the floor grew in size. She called out her mother's name as she heard a scream. She ran down the hallway as she saw her mother on the ground, her black hair all over the floor around her, scattered. Her pupils dilated as she had blood flowing from her mouth. Her clothes were torn and ripped apart as she sucked in her last breath. her father laid a few feet away, his hands bloody as he moved his head slightly.

"K-Kasumi... "His voice was hoarse as he whispered, the little girl ran over to him. He had something in his hand as he moved it slowly towards her, dropping it into her hand as she opened t. "Take... this..." He replied in another whisper as his eyes rolled back. The girl called his name again as her eyes flickered with tears as she felt a strike to the head and fell forward. She rolled to her right, getting out of the way as she saw the figure with onyx black hair and red eyes. A symbol was on his pants as he took out a kunai. The put her hands up over her face and upper body, defending herself as he stabbed her over and over again.

The girl was now outside the building in the snow, red snow. She held her side as her eyes were a crimson red. Hatred built up in her as she saw all her neighbors and clans villages burning as one part collapsed near her. She covered herself from the explosion as she glared and crawled slowly to her feet. She limped holding her side as she held the necklace tightly in her hand, tight enough that she made her hand bleed. She walked through the darkened forest as she looked up at the moon. She staggered slightly as she ran into the truck of a tree. She collapsed against the root as a hiss came out of her mouth of pure pain. Her eyes drifted shut as she let the overpowering darkness take over her senses.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girl moved suddenly, feeling her arms being moved and her head being adjusted as she felt heat on her cheek. She opened her eyes a little, looking up seeing onyx black eyes and hair as she moved a bit more, the figure carrying her held her closer. Her head was against its chest as it seemed that the figure didn't want to drop her, chakra was helping the figure carry her. She struggled a bit more, trying to get of the grip of the figure. He stared down at her, making eye contact as the girl stopped moving instantly.

"Your hurt, stay still." Was the only thing the figure said as he continued to walk, the shadows from the darkness covering the rest of the figures features, the girl could tell it was a young boy carrying her by the way his voice wasn't as deep as most men. They continued to move as her eyes drifted closed, listening to the heart beat of her savior, or what she expected it to be. She heard the gate being open as her eyes opened up again, the figure had carried her to his home as she saw the figure turn them around and kick open the door with his right heel. She hissed, hiding her eyes from the light coming in from the house as she buried her face in his chest. The figure chuckled slightly as the girl scowled.

"Here..." The figure set her down on the couch as she looked up at him, 'He has feminine features...' She took note of his pale skin that contrasted with his messy onyx hair. He moved away from her as he walked into what she could see over the arm of the couch as the kitchen. He walked back, carrying a small box setting it down on the coffee table, flipping the latches open as he took out a small bottle and a pill. The girl pushed on her arms, trying to sit up as she hissed in pain once again. "Stay still." He said, more like ordered as he pushed on her right shoulder, causing her to yelp out in pain. The boy reached for the hem of her shirt as the girl moved and covered herself again, her cheeks gaining a little bit of color.

"No... " The girl replied smacking his hands away, less harder than what she expected but the boy nodded. The boy handed her the bottle as she looked up at him then took a sip, she chocked and coughed heavily as the boy just watched her as her eyes lids started to drift close, he picked her up, having her on his back as he ran heading towards the hospital. The houses and buildings breezed by as he continued to move. He walked in as a nurse looked up at him.

"May I help you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked noticing the girl before moving forward more and seeing the droplets of blood, "Oh my... "She trailed off as another Medic-nin took the girl off his back and headed towards one of the rooms."Where did you find her?"

"I saw something burning and when I headed that way I found her leaning against a tree, bleeding." Sasuke replied as he moved and followed the Medic-nurse that took the girl into a room where they started treating her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke watched her as it was a few days after he had found her and she now was lying in his guest bedroom. She didn't have any family, or what he knew of when he overheard the Hokage talk about her when he was going over her charts. It seemed that he wasn't the only one alone. He watched her as she was now breathing on her own; bandages were around her right arm as it was broken and needed healing. He was waiting patiently for her to wake up and ask her questions on to why she was heading this way to Khonha. The girl stirred a little as she opened her eyes slowly. Her hazel eyes glanced around as she looked over seeing Sasuke, she raised an eye brow as she was laying in a bed.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, making eye contact with her.

"Tamiya... "She stated as she blinked and squirmed a little in the bed. "Yours?" She questioned.

"Sasuke." He replied as he stood up slowly. "When are you leaving?" He asked.

"E-excuse me?" Tamiya arched an eyebrow more as she looked at him appalled.

Sasuke looked down at her, "You can't stay here forever, and once you get better you need to go back to where ever you came from..."

Tamiya growled, "My home was burned down so I have no where to go..." She muttered, angrily.

"Well it's either you leave and find yourself a place to live or you become my house maid." Sasuke replied.

Tamiya tittered a little bit, "Maid... you can't be serious... "She muttered.

Sasuke moved, walking away from the bed and headed around the foot of it to the closet, he opened the closet as it made a creaking noise. He rummaged around in it as Tamiya sat up more, trying to see what he was getting out of there. Her eyes widened significantly as she saw him pull off the hanger an outfit. It was covered in lace having the traditional black and white colors of a maid outfit. The skirt had plenty of ruffles as it had a apron smacked in the middle of it. He saw her expression and couldn't help but smirk at it. "As you can see... I am serious." He replied.

Tamiya glared a little as Sasuke threw the maid outfit onto the bed near her, "No." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"You really have no say in the matter, your being forced to live here and so either you do as I say or I throw you out on the streets." Sasuke stood, hands in his pockets as he moved to the door and stood by it, "I'll give you a few minutes to go over your decision." He opened the door as it creaked and closed behind him.

"Moii-yo!" Tamiya muttered as she looked at the dress and outside at the door, she glared. "Teme... "She muttered as she got out of the bed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was down stairs, sitting on his couch, waiting to see what her answer would be. _ka ka ka..._ Sasuke heard coming down the stairs as he turned his head to the right. He couldn't help but control the smirk coming off his lips. Tamiya had walked down the stairs as her hair was pulled back and she was wearing black and white maid outfit. She was also wearing black high heeled shoes with fishnets going all they way up her leg as she scowled. She glared at him on her way down, stopping at the third step near the bottom. Her right hand was on her right hip bone as her hip was pivoted.

"Nanka yo!?" Tamiya called out to him as her glare increased. Sasuke shook his head no as she continued her way down the steps she moved to the side of the couch as she crossed her arms over her chest, in defiance. She couldn't believe she was actually wearing this ridiculous outfit. Sasuke stared at her.

"I want rice balls." He replied as Tamiya laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Make it yourself, you brat."

That was then...

----

Moii-yo- Forget it!

Nanka yo?!- Do you want to say something?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bullshit is eight Letters, So is I love you...**

**Rated:** Mature (Violence, Language and Nudity)

**BetaReader: **I need one... DX

**Note:** I hope you like it.

_Chapter 1_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is now...

Tamiya had finally grown accustom to living with Sasuke, barely. She pulled on her fishnets as she was sitting on her bed in the Uchiha mansion, her onyx colored hair had grown down to her mid back over the two years she had stayed with Sasuke. Defying every one of his commands as they always ended up in a heated conversation on how her food wasn't good, that ended in disaster every night. She had grown into her features as she now had one beauty mark on the right side of her face. She stood up slowly as she brushed down the front of her black skirt that held a white apron. She muttered something under here breath as she opened the door to her room, coming within merely inches of Sasuke's face. She yelped, stumbling back.

"Teme!" She growled as Sasuke looked at her rolling his eyes.

"We have visitors coming over so please try to make the meal taste good." Sasuke muttered as Tamiya opened her mouth, appalled and shoved past him. Sasuke smirked as Tamiya made her descend down the stairs and into the kitchen as she started to cook. Two years have gone by since she first was at Sasuke's house and it haven't been a complete pain only the fact that she couldn't do anything ninja like. She actually could but she never wanted anyone to see her do something like that, her father use to train her to use her bloodline but it's been a while since she activated it.

Sasuke was right behind her as he moved and headed towards the bar, taking a seat. "Make sure to cook them long enough." He added also as Tamiya stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes. The bastard really knew how to irk her very last nerve as she started to prepare the meal. A loud banging on the door was heard as Sasuke sighed getting up slowly and heading towards the door. The banging got more persistent as Sasuke put on his emotionless mask. He reached for the door knob before glancing back at Tamiya. She had just finished setting the food on the counter before rocketing up the stairs and into her room. There was a few bowls of ramen and a plate of rice balls as Sasuke opened up the door for his team.

"Finally! I'm starving!" The blonde haired konuchi yelled as he pushed past Sasuke and entered his home.

"Baka!" The pinked hair girl yelled as she pounded him on the head. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed nearly tackling Sasuke. Naruto hissed in pain as Kakashi was reading his infamous, Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

"Sakura, let go of me." Sasuke says coldly as she lets go and walks inside the house. Kakashi-sensei walks in nodding as he heads towards the couch as Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the loveseat. Sakura's eyes were all over Sasuke as she watched him leave the front door and headed towards the kitchen picking up the food and walked to the table, setting it all down before grabbing the tea kettle and the plate that already had the cups that Tamiya had set up for them to drink out of. He set those down before motioning over to his team to come over. Sasuke had already sat down at the head of the table; Kakashi was at the other end, Sakura to his left and Naruto on his right.

Naruto grabbed the bowl of ramen as he broke the chopsticks, Sakura scowled as she reached over the tabled and she popped his hand, "Ow!" He yelped and rubbed the top of his right hand gently. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"We need to thank the meal." Sakura says bowing her head as did everyone else as Naruto sighed sadly and bowed his.

Naruto sighed before thanking his meal quickly and picked up his bowl again before starting to slurp loudly. "Wow, Sasuke, I didn't think you could cook this we- _BANG!_" Naruto was cut off as the noise was heard upstairs. Sakura screams as Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke already knowing who it is didn't really do anything "Hn.. ." and look away from his fellow nins.

"An intruder may be in your house... "Naruto says as Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He stood up and headed up the stairs forgetting that Sakura and Naruto were following behind him slowly when he finally reached the top steps. He walked down the hallway as Sakura and Naruto beat him to the bathroom door. The mist from the bathroom flowed out into the hallway as Naruto ran forward tackling the figure to the ground

"Get off me!" A smack was heard as the mist from the shower cleared to show that Tamiya had taken a shower and was now sitting on the floor. Kakashi had motioned up the steps hearing the loud yell. He arched an eyebrow as Sakura eyes widened and Naruto rubbed his cheek before blushing and his nose started to bleed. "Get off me!!!" Tamiya says shoving Naruto forcefully off her, making him impound into the wall, knocking the wind out of him as she stands up slowly. She looks at Sasuke as Naruto gets back up to his feet slowly. He's stares wide eyed.

Sakura charged at Tamiya as Tamiya moves out the way and jumps into the hallway glaring, "What is your problem!" She snarls as Sakura pulls out a kunai getting ready to attack Tamiya again glaring, "What are you doing in Sasuke-kun's house?!!" She says throwing the kunai, Tamiya dodges, barely. She falls to the ground as Sasuke moves past Sakura and stands in front of Tamiya, knowing Sakura wouldn't attack. "What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says as Tamiya staggers to her feet she glares at Sakura whose glaring back now.

"Who's that?!" Naruto asked rubbing his cheek.

"She's my maid." Sasuke says as Sakura and Naruto's jaw drops. Tamiya scoffed annoyed at that he should have told them earlier

"You mean you actually have a girl in your house... "Naruto says as Sasuke glares at him coldly.

"Shut up, Dobe."

"M-m-maid..." Sakura mumbles as her lower lip quivers a little bit.

Kakashi, walked closer to the group as he puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and sighs, "Why don't we all go down stairs and talk about this..." He says as the genin nod, Sasuke started walking down the steps as Tamiya heads towards the guest bedroom; she glared as she closes the door and starts to change. Sakura and Naruto walked down the steps last, they head back to the kitchen table as they all retake their seats and wait patiently for Tamiya to come back down the stairs. Kakashi looks over at Sasuke.

"You never told us about you having a maid." He says as Sakura looks at him, upset.

"What was the point of telling?" Sasuke asked as he looked away.

"True... How long has she been with you?"

"Two years... going on three." Sasuke replies as it looks like something in Sakura broke. Naruto went back to slurping his ramen, loudly once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamiya walked down the stairs, slowly. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail as she headed towards the table and stood against the door that led to the back garden. She crossed her arms over her chest as she pushed a bit of her bangs out of her eyes. She waited as Naruto looked at her. 'That's Uzamaki Naruto...' She thinks as she sees the blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 'He has the demon inside him...' She nods before glancing over at Sakura, as if scanning her. 'Haruno Sakura, meaning green cherry blossom, obsessed with Sasuke...' She rolls her eyes as she looks over at Kakashi. 'The copy ninja is their sensei...' She thinks more to herself as Kakashi clears his throat.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked as Tamiya snapped back into reality. She looks over at him.

"Tamiya." She replies her left hand was rubbing her right arm as she stared at his mask, 'Why wear such a stupid thing...' She thinks.

"I meant first name..." Kakashi says as Naruto looks confused as Tamiya grumbles a curse under her breath before sighing and looking away from the copy ninja.

"Kasumi."

"Tamiya, Kasumi. You're the one Sasuke found two years ago, hurt and nearly dead." Kakashi replies as Naruto looks up at her. Tamiya cringed remembering what happened that night as she adjusted her footing and looks down at the ground, finding it most intriguing.

"Can she come to training?" Naruto asked as the other genin's head pop up.

"No! She's not even a ninja." Sakura huffed annoyed as Tamiya looks at Sasuke out the corner of her eyes, he shrugs, not really caring.

"Do you have any basic skill?" Kakashi asks as Tamiya shook her head no. Sakura smiled, triumphantly as Naruto sighed.

"Couldn't we teach her?" Naruto asked as Tamiya looked over at him and then glanced at the copy ninja. Sakura glared hatefully at Naruto now, wanting him to shut up.

"We'll have to talk to Iruka." Kakashi says as Naruto pumps a fist into the air, his bowl of ramen goes flying as it hits Sakura in the face. The bowl slides down Sakura's face as Tamiya's eyes widen before she giggles softly to herself. Sakura's face turns a bright red before her lunges over the table. Naruto jumped up running as Sakura chases him around the living room. Kakashi sweat drops as Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yells as he misses Sakura and continues to run.

"Do you want to learn?" Kakashi asks Tamiya as she watches the two run around the living room. She nods, plotting something in her mind as she sees the future and beams brightly.

_'I'll be able to get my revenge...'_Tamiya thinks as she thinks back over the plot in her head, she closes her eyes as she thinks of what she could learn training and becoming a ninja for Khonha and traveling with team as she smirks. She picks up the bowl and all the other plates and cups before washing them in the bin. Her mind was racing over the ways she could finish what she started, the figure face she remembers was imprinted into her mind as the blood coarse through her veins as she could taste it. It was right there but she needed the tools to go through with and it would be complete.

Kakashi grabs Naruto as Sakura finished beating him to a pulp. He winced in pain as Sasuke stood up clearing the rest of the food. He moves towards his front door as he escorts Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi outside and closes the door behind them.

"Naruto says your cooking sucks... "A rag smacked Sasuke across the face, he scowled as Tamiya smiled.

-----

Me likey reviews. *puppy dog face* Please review and I'm happy to answer questions or if you want something to happen you can ask.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bullshit is eight letters, So is I love you**

**Rated:** Mature (Violence, Language and Nudity)

**BetaReader: **KILL-TO-LIVE

**Note:** These first few chapters are going to be slow, almost like all stories. D:

**Reviewers: **Sasukes girl: She's based off of me.

Akane: Here is your update that you wanted.

_Chapter 2_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The smell intoxicated the figures senses as the person on the stake squirmed and thrashed around as the men walked towards the bottom of the stake, lighting the straw of fire, the blaze built up as the men laughed. The figure on the stake had its hands bound behind it's back tied to the stake as the feet was crossed, left in front of right. The figure screamed as she felt the small flames touch its feet; the wind wiped the fire as it made the burning grow more. The dress on the figure whipped around as the hood thrown off its head. The figure screamed smelling its burning flesh as its long hair was swaying in in many directions, wanting to be freed.

The flames now already consumed the figures feet as they thrashed, almost as if they were convulsing. The smell of the burning flesh now filled the entire area as the person banged its head against the top of the wooden pole. Hands now bleeding as it dripped into the fiery furnish as the others around the figure were moaning and yelling in pain as they were surrounding the stake, burning also. Their faces were now being scorched as they were shaking on the stake. One was a woman's face as she moaned and then screamed when the fire was up to her chest. She looked at the figure, sadly. The figure yelled something but it only came out in a strained scream. The figure started to thrash harder feeling the wooden pole giving way a little bit. The figure turned to its left.

A man was there as he was looking up at the sky that now covered with smoke and the smell of death. His head lowered slowly as he looked over at the figure in the center, he mouthed something as the flames on him started to go up his pants, burning his legs as he stood still, taking it all in. Tears were coming down his face as he looked back up at the sky, as if waiting to be taken from this place as the fire was now at his stomach, the man now started to convulse he bit his lip not to scream as he looked over as the woman that just finished going up in flames, his head dropped. He let out a swear and just stopped fighting, his eyes closed shut as the figure in the middle yelled again the man didn't look up as he continued to burn.

The figure in the middle yelled and screamed as the flames were now up to its stomach, it pulled at its hands, as its face was mournful. The man who had lit the center torch on fire scowled, wanting to silence the figure in the middle he got up on a stepping stool near the middle figure before taking the torch and waving the fire in the figures face as the figure turned its head away, screaming and cursing at the man. The long hair on the figure started to go up in flames as the man laughed still having the fire in the face of the figure and smacked the torch on its face. The figure's face wiped to the side, as they hung their head, not moving. The man moved away as the flames increased.

The figure did not move as the flames now consumed their body whole. The pole had finally gave way as the ash of the figure started to fall. The rest of the figure had started to fall back, into the rest of the flame to be burned into nothing but as, along with the rest of its family.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamiya body convulsed on the bed as Sasuke motioned into the room; the candle in her bedroom had caught the curtains of her room on fire as it started to spread throughout the room. Tamiya screamed, louder now as she was stuck in her nightmare looking at what she seen as her mother. Sasuke picked up Tamiya as she thrashed in his arms, trying to get away by what she thought were flames. He carried her into the bathroom before depositing her in the bathtub and turning the nozzles for the shower, Tamiya's eyes widened as the water hit her and she sputtered, she glanced around noticing she wasn't inside her bed and still in her bed clothes sitting in the bottom of the tub.

Sasuke walked back into the room after putting out the fire in her room. He turned the faucet off as Tamiya started to ring out her hair; her clothes were now sticking to her as she stood up slowly. Sasuke handed her a towel as she saw the first few rays of sun peeking through the window as Tamiya wrapped the towel around her.

"Thanks..." Tamiya muttered lowly before pushing past Sasuke and down the hallway. She looked back into the scorched room, went to the dresser grabbing some of her clothes and changed. She wore dark blue skirt and a red shirt. She took the kunai pouch Sasuke had given her as she wrapped it underneath the skirt on her right thigh. Pulling back her onyx hair before putting it in a low pony tail as she walked out her room and down the steps to where Sasuke was sitting there waiting for her to come down stairs so they could leave for training.

"This isn't going to bother you, is it?" She asked, as all she got from Sasuke was a shrug. She wanted to smack him; why in the hell would not the dumbass talk. They both walked outside as Sasuke walked ahead of her in his usual stance. Emotionless face, hands in pockets, careless walk. She looked around outside as the cherry blossoms were just blooming. She knew the Sakura festival would be here soon so it would be nothing but chaos over the next few weeks with Sakura probably ogling him to get her to take her instead of Yamako. Tamiya yawned. "Do you always get up this early?"

Sasuke nodded, Unsuccessful again. Tamiya pouted. 'Why won't he fucking talk!?' She thinks walking behind him as they move past a few house and enter a training grounds. She broke off from Sasuke then heading into the market area as she grabbed a basket, looking over the freshly picked fruits and vegetables as she looked over some of the jewelry also. She picked a bit of fruit and other type things as she almost filled her basket before paying for the items. She walked in-between the two houses, before looking around the training grounds, she raised an eyebrow

Naruto had just impacted the ground as Sasuke had finished with his fireball jutsu. Sakura was beaming, being his little cheerleader and egging him on the entire time. Kakashi looked over seeing Tamiya. "You decided to show..." He says closing his Ichi Ichi Paradise book. "Winner, Sasuke." He says as Sasuke shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets again. Naruto got up brushing the dirt off his shoulder, as he glared at Sasuke. He looked over seeing Tamiya and ran over to her nearly tackling her to the ground once again as if it was the first time they met.

"Kasumi-chan!" He says hugging her and letting go. Tamiya looked at him before just nodding.

"... I brought some things..." Tamiya replies as she sets the basket down at Naruto's feet before backing away. Naruto immediately rummaged through the basket before pulling back and frowning. "What's wrong, Uzamaki-san?" Tamiya asked.

"No ramen..." Naruto replies sad as Tamiya started to laugh.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The wind blew in the training field as the leaves on the trees were a bright green, time had passed by as they sun was now settled over the top of the sky. High noon and they were still training. The rustling through the trees as a bunny and a few other creatures ran through the area. More people were outside and some of them were laughing or already on time for happy hour. Which was not so odd for the ninja's in this village. The sound a stream was heard in the distance as the pitter-patter of water got louder when the wind blew harder, the mist was nice as it was a nice day.

Tamiya watched the sparring rather interested as she watched Naruto get up repeatedly. Every time Sasuke beat him, he would not give up. It intrigued her at how he would never back down and tries again. 'His chakra is huge...' She thinks as she suddenly sees a kunai flying her way, it stabs the tree she is sitting at only missing her face by three inches. Tamiya eyes were wide as it was now stuck with her hair and the bark of the tree. She reaches over, crossing over her face before pulling the kunai out roughly, she looks at it before looking at where it came from. It was Sakura's. 'Of course...' She thinks before looking at Kakashi and throwing it at him.

Kakashi, head buried in his most prize possession reaches up, catches the kunai and spins it on his finger before looking up. "Please don't kill our visitor." He says as now Sakura and Naruto were sparring.

Sasuke was against the bark of another tree, eating an apple as he watched bored at the two ninja's spar. He glanced over at Tamiya wondering why she did not have any ways of becoming a ninja. He scoffed, 'Why should I care...' He thinks. **'Because you...' **'Shut up...' He thinks as he stands up and walks towards Tamiya, wanting another apple sitting down against the bark of the tree, a few inches away from Tamiya.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" Tamiya says looking up at him, she was wondering why he was looking at her but when he reached into the basket she ignored him and looked back at the two genin's sparring and sighed when it came to the point that they had come to a draw.

"That's enough for today team." Kakashi says closing his book. He looked over as they sat down waiting for further instructions. "As you know we are trying to get Kasumi to be a part of a team." He says as Tamiya had dozed off asleep by that point, oblivious to what was going on.

"KASUMI-CHAN!" Naruto had screamed as Tamiya flared her arms, slapping him once again. "Ow!" He rubbed his cheek as Tamiya came back into reality and sighed.

"Gomen." Tamiya replied as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned before looking up at Kakashi.

"Kasumi, you're going to have to take a test or perform a jutsu." Kakashi says as he starts walking. Every hop up and follows him as Tamiya grabs the basket and walks behind them, looking around. She rarely got to leave the Uchiha mansion and go venture out except on her days off. She walked quickly as she looks over seeing another team. The girl with the blonde hair she recognized immediately as she ran towards Sasuke, glomping him as Sakura shoved her off. The other boy on the blonde-haired person's team shook his head from side to side.

"Troublesome..." He muttered as he walked over. He had black hair that went up into the form that looked like a pineapple. He was wearing a green outfit as he walked over towards them lazily hands in his pockets also, just like Sasuke. The jonin over near them was smoking a cigarette as he looked over and gave a wave to Kakashi who nodded back in response.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto replied as the boy nodded.

"Get off him Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled in the blonde's face as the blonde glared.

"Shut up, Billboard brow." Ino yelled back as Sakura and her continued to fight and yell.

The husky looking guy walked over, stuffing his face with BBQ chips. "I want to go eat, Asuma-sensei." He says as Asuma sweat drops.

"Choji, you've already had some." He says shaking his head. He looks over at Tamiya and then at Kakashi. "New member?" He asked, as Kakashi shook his head no.

"We may have her joining one of our teams; she's just becoming a ninja." Kakashi replies as Asuma walks closer to Tamiya. Studying her as Tamiya looks at him wearily before Asuma puts his cigarette on the ground and steps on it, puttinig the flame out.

"Let's go team." Asuma says as Ino and Sakura were making face as Ino snorted and walked away with Shikamaru.

Naruto ran up ahead as he reached Academy as they look up seeing another ninja.

"Iruka-san!" Naruto says running up and hugging the man.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and..." He trails off seeing Tamiya as she looks away to her right, where no one was.

"We were wondering if you could see her chakra type..." Kakashi says as Iruka nods and pulls out a piece of paper.

Iruka walked up towards Tamiya as she looks up at him. He smiles before handing her the paper. Tamiya takes it, looking at it before looking up at him completely confused. He laughs softly before bending down a little. "I want you to channel your chakra into the paper." He says as Tamiya nods slowly, unsure at exactly doing that. She closes her eyes as she slows her breathing.

"Well..." Iruka says as Tamiya reopens her eyes and jumps back startled.

"She's like Haku..." Tamiya hears Sakura say as she looks at the paper. The paper was solid, in the form of ice as Tamiya let it fall out of her hand, it shattered into small pieces. She looked up at Kakashi head was slightly tilted as Naruto eyes widened.

Tamiya and Sasuke had left after that before appearing back at his mansion. "I thought you said you couldn't do jutsu." He says. 'Oh now that bastard talks...' Tamiya thinks annoyed as she rolls her eyes and heads up the stairs. She goes into the other guest room before closing the door and leaving Sasuke.

"You're cooking your own dinner..." She yells as Sasuke did his usual response before walking into the kitchen.

-----

Kasumi's a bitch isn't she...:3 please Review?


	4. Chapter 3

**Bullshit is eight letters, so is I love you**

**Rated:** Mature (Violence, Language and Nudity)

**BetaReader: **KILL-TO-LIVE

**Note:**

**Reviewers:**

_Chapter 3_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamiya stood up looking at herself in the small mirror in the bathroom. She had pulled on the fishnets as it now covered her stomach and down to both of her wrists. The very bottom of the fishnets had a loop on it as she pulled it over her middle finger and did the same to her other hand. She grabbed the blue shirt handing on the door as she pulled it over her head, it came down right above her navel as it left the rest be shown under the fishnet. She brushed down her skirt as she hid her kunai pouch underneath on her right thigh; her left one had a few scrolls. She had fooled all of them all but she didn't want anyone to find out just yet. She looked up before looking at her hair. She loved her long hair but, it was time for a change. She took the kunai and held it right near her shoulders. 'Seven inches wouldn't be that bad.' She thinks with a nod before closing her eyes and slicing her hair.

She just finished as the hair was now like she had it when she was little. Short and slightly choppy looking. A bit messier but at least she could still pull it back into a small ponytail if she wanted to. She ran her hand through it as her bangs were now covering her right eyes. The single light blue streak was bright in her onyx hair. She stepped back giving herself a last minute look before picking up all her things and putting them back up inside a small back. She approached the door in the bathroom quietly as she opened it and looked around. 'No Sasuke, good.' She thinks before quickly doing hand signs. Vanishing behind a house in the middle of the village.

Tamiya grumbled a bit, not really wanting to do this stupid test, but she wanted to do something else. That would make her happy; she'll roll with the punches, for now. She ran towards the training grounds, wanting to be there before anyone else arrived and already training. Something told her that today would be interesting, especially with the whole test and all the genin appearing. She never knew there was so many of them. Kakashi had told her there were twelve of them, now thirteen thanks to her. She entered the training grounds, slowing down to a halt as she looked around the area, seeing a pretty strong tree within ten feet of her. Her eyes closed slowly, before opening.

Her eyes were blood red, the pupil, everything. She scanned the entire area, noticing everything moving within 30 feet of her. She had finally been able to extend her kekkei genkai to the point almost like Neji's ability, she'd done her research. But she knew that she didn't have a weak spot like his, hers was the amount of chakra she uses. All of her fingertips began to glow a light blue color faintly. She smiled as she channeled more of her chakra into her hands, causing them to glow brightly. She put her hands together, the inner side of the palms glowing before she touched the ground.

All the moisture in the ground began to freeze. Her chakra flowed out of her system as it began to form a large ice plane, the ice spread across the field, going up trees as the branches began to free and form iciles. She pushed more of the chakra from her lower diaphragm, she got the chakra flowing a bit more freely now. Tamiya sighed, trying to relax as the pressure of using more chakra then she normally used began to strain on her body. Tamiya cut off her chakra flow as stepped onto the ice, the spot that still had grass from where she was standing disappeared, causing at least 30 yards in diameter to be covered in complete ice. She started another long sequence of hand signs before she slammed her hand into the ground. Three large pillars of ice launched up into air. The pillars began to rotate around her.

"Ice Style: Crystal Beams!" She says as the center of the ice pillars glowed a light blue, it seemed to look as if it was heating up before the beams of ice shot out from them. They each hit tress as they were covered in a fluorescent glow of light blue ice as it suddenly crackled and fell to the ground.

In the distance, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were watching. As were there sensei. Naruto was in awe at the moment. Seeing how much chakra she was able to create from the just one hand sign. Naruto looked over at Kakashi who was reading his book but had been glancing up time and time again to watch Kasumi, who he thought was pretty strong in her jutsu's for someone so young, like a female Neji and Sasuke tied into one.

"She's really like Haku." Naruto says, referring to their one time friend they met on a mission.

Kakashi looked up once more. "Yes, she's very talented." He murmurs as he stood up. "Come on team." He says as he walks, heading for Tamiya.

Kasumi looked up, sensing people coming towards her, she touched the ground, the chakra circling her hand. "Ice Fist!" She says punched forward, the chakra flew fowrad in the form of a fist as it headed straight for her team.

Sakura and Naruto jumped out of the way, Kakashi's clone took the hit, or that was what Tamiya assumed, but Uchiha was still not accounted for. She looked around, feeling a sensation coming her way.

"Go" Sasuke yelled, the fireball headed from northeast, burning down the trees and everything around it as it headed towards Kasumi's attack.

The attack countered Kasumi's as fire and ice really does not mix. The clash of the two attacks caused a large fog to appear in the forest. Tamiya flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchantley. "Fire and Ice." She murmurs, the ice on the ground had already begun to melt as she walked out of the training grounds. Sasuke was a few feet behind her, deep in thought. The thoughts were about Kasumi. 'Why didn't she tell me she knew jutsu, let alone that strong of one's.' He thinks as he now reached the edge of the training grounds, waiting for the two imbeciles and his Sensei to appear. Kakashi walked out of the forest a minute or so later, he looked over at Tamiya, giving her an approved nod. She returned it with a meek smile as Sakura and Naruto walked out the forest, a few minutes behind him.

"That was… INSANE!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air. Kasumi chuckled.

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun." She says as Kakashi puts away his book. He starts walking towards the ramen stand. Naruto, already seeing where they were heading ran up to the stand before any of them, a goofy grin on his face.

A boy appeared near Sakura smiling profusely. He was wearing a forest green jumpsuit, it had orange comfy cuffs near both wrists and ankles. He had very thick eye brows, unusually thick for someone of normal stature. A boy was standing next to him. Kasumi knew who he was, Hyuuga Neji, the prophecy. He had long brown hair, going all the way down to the middle of his back. It was pulled back into a loose ponytail near the very end of his hair. His headband hid the cursed seal on his forehead that he was branded with. There was a girl beside him. Dark brown hair, pulled back into two pig tails. She was wearing a pastel pink shirt and pants. She was the weapons specialist Kasumi heard about, she shrugged not really worrying about it.

Neji looked over at Kasumi, who met his eyes with the same intense stare. Kasumi gave a scoff as Neji watched her walk and sit next to Naruto, she turned her chair around, looking back at all of three of them. That's when a larger version of the boy in the green jump suit arrived, he smiled, his white teeth glitering as a beam of the sun hit it. Kasumi's right eye brow twitched a bit.

"Gai…" Kakashi says giving him a nod.

"Kakashi… and who is this young beauty, like a beam from god." He says walking and standing in front of Kasumi. Who, by the looks of it seemed to be a bit taken off guard by him a little bit. The statement from Gai made Neji and the girl hang their head a bit embarrssedly.

"Tamiya, Kasumi." She replies with another meek smile. She gave Kakashi a side glance who seemed to chuckle under his mask.

Gai nodded, "Very nice to meet you, Tamiya. I hope you end up joining our team." He says with another smile, a beam hit it again as it sparkled, oddly. "Well as you know I'm the Mighty Gai and this is my team. Neji Hyuuga, TenTen and Lee." He says as he points to each one. Kasumi studied them each, but when she got to Neji, that staring contest was back on. Kasumi hands slid from her lap to across her chest in a stuck up sort of matter. She knew about Neji from when Sakura and Naruto would talk about him. He was the one that always thought he was better than everyone in the genin group, always calling people weakling. Neji smirked, which caught Kasumi a bit off guard, but she didn't show that in her eyes or on her face. She looked away from him, back at Sasuke who was trying to get Sakura off of him. She chuckled before turning around in her chair, facing the large man at the stand.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked already taking Naruto's order.

"Miso ramen." She says looking up at him.

"Make that two." Sasuke's voice entered in the conversation, Kasumi knew he would say the same thing. She's been living with him for a while now. She stopped counting the days, hours, minutes and seconds last week. It would do her better her paranoia was starting to drive her up a wall over the last few weeks. The rest of the genin's sat down, moving to a booth. Gai's team was across from Kakashi's. But only TenTen, Lee, Sakura and Naruto sat at the booth. In a separate table were Neji and Sasuke. Across from them was Kasumi who was trying to focus on the dreams she's been having lately, back to the fire.

"So, Tamiya-san, you're an ice specialist?" Neji asked.

Kasumi shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes met with Sasuke's only for a brief moment.

"Well?" Neji was pushing the question.

Kasumi sat her cup down on the table, finally meeting Neji's stare. "You already know the question to that, you were watching. I sensed your kekkei genkai activated, knowing good and well that it expands all around you, picking up everything, so did that answer your question?"

Sasuke smirked, barely. Kasumi noticed it, picking her drink back up and began to sip it again, blowing the excess steam off of it. The food arrived as they all began to eat.

"Very well, Tamiya-san." Neji replied after taking a break of eating his food. "Your still a novice." He murmurs, this even caught Sasuke a bit off guard.

"Oh really, coming from someone who has no destiny and is clouded by wrath and pride." Kasumi replies standing up. Not wanting the rest of the ramen sitting at the table. "Hyuuga…" She muttered, angrily. She walked out of the area. Kasumi knocked the flaps in front of the door way out of the way as she walked out onto the street.

Naruto followed behind her, concern on his face. "Kasu, what's wrong?" He asked. He was being followed by the rest of the group. Kasumi turned around to face him.

"Nothing's wrong." She looked a bit disgruntled. Sasuke could fully tell.

"Your lying." Neji pointed out.

"What's it too ya Hyuuga, not like you care." She snapped angrily.

"Woman…"

"Little boys." Kasumi said before getting into his face. "Just because you have a strong kekkei genkai, doesn't mean your better than anyone, you destiny freak." She said so darkly that Kakashi raised an eye brow. "Now, how about you go mind your own, damn business."

Neji activated his kekkei genkai as Kurenai and Asuma appeared, Kurenai looked over as Sakura whispered to Kakashi. "Her chakra is peaking, bubbling over in red." She says as Kakashi nods, walking towards Sasuke leaning down close and whispering in his ear.

"Tamiya, let go home." He says walking up towards her. Kasumi looked at him, the hardened glare didn't leave her eyes as she brushed past him, heading down a back alley. Taking the back and long way home would let her be able to blow off some steam.

Kakashi watched them leave, dismissing Naruto and Sakura. Gai dismissed his team as the jonin walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"She doesn't seem to like Neji very much, Hatake." Kurenai says glancing back, just as Kasumi and Sasuke turned a corner.

Kakashi nodded.

Gai spoke up before Asuma could. "She would be a great asset on my team." He says with a smile.

Asuma nodded, "As with mine, but having one girl is already hard enough as it is." He says talking about Ino.

Kurenai smiled. "I think she would be able to help bring out the other side of Hinata, she's always so shy having a girl so bold could bring it out in her." She says referring back to the rather difficult training session they had today. She shuddered, leaning a bit more against Asuma, who drapped his arm loosely around her waist.

"I guess this calls for a little… bet." A new voice entered the conversation. Iruka walked up, wearing his usual outfit as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Since I will be evaluating her test, I will see which team she will be best with." He replies as Gai smiled once again.

Gai opened his mouth, only cut off by Asuma. "Bet aye? What kind of bet?" He asked.

"Whoever get Kasumi in their team wins." Iruka replied simpily.

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded. "Seems fair." She replies before digging into her pocket. She pulled out a bill handing it to Iruka.

"That's quite a start." Iruka replies looking at the guys.

"Your really going to bet that much, Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"What? Don't you like a friendly competition?" She smirked

Iruka smiled, "This is going to be pretty interesting." He says getting the rest of the best as he smiles and walks away.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait for the update. School has had me swamped since its my junior year, and i really have to do well for the first semester.

Review Please!


End file.
